


Twist of Fate

by breathe_out



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Noctis is present at the Royal Citadel during the fall of Insomnia. This changes everything. With the help of friends and allies, Noctis and Luna must escape the city.Set during the events of Kingsglaive.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twist of Fate

Time is malleable, but fate will always find a way.

It is the day before the signing. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum awakens to a sudden onslaught of sunlight. He squints his eyes shut and groans as Ignis coaxes him out of bed. He turns into his pillow, further mussing his hair, and pulls the covers over his head. When he hears the door finally shut, he peeks out from behind his blanket. The sun is high in the clear blue sky outside of his window. It is well pass noon. Noctis’s stomach lurches and he scrambles from the bed in a flurry of movement. 

Today, Lady Lunafreya of the imperial province of Tenebrae is due to arrive. Following in her wake is a Niflheim convoy, who are arriving under a ceasefire to sign the peace treaty that will end the war. Noctis feels nervous anxiety and apprehension blossoming within him. 

The armistice arrived in the hands of the Chancellor, who offered a truce under two conditions: allow Niflheim to claim the territory surrounding Insomnia and bring the nations together under the unity of a marriage. The King, Noctis’s father, agreed, which instantly placed him under the scrutiny of an entire nation. But what choice do they have? 

Noctis has seen the Kingsglaive dwindle as the war rages beyond their borders. The only thing protecting them from an invasion is the shield surrounding their beloved city. Otherwise, the Niffs would have won ages ago. The King’s strength has been sapped under the weight of the magical barrier he continuously powers. The extenuation of such a feat has affected Noctis’s father. He has stood by helplessly and watched Regis age and deteriorate to a husk of his former self. Is it too much to hope that his father will finally find a reprieve from all this fighting?

\--

Noctis feels his heart pounding against his chest as the Niflheim fleet arrives at the Royal Citadel. Although he and his father are not due to appear before the emperor until the eve’s party, his nerves are frayed like live wires. He takes comfort in the fact that Luna is somewhere among them, and that he will see her soon.

He looks out a window situated on the third floor of the citadel, watching as emperor Iedolas Aldercapt exits a sleek black vehicle. The old man smiles and waves fondly at the crowd like a celebrity. Seeing such a display of grandeur only heightens Noctis’s unease. 

“Something feels wrong,” he whispers. 

Beside him, Ignis adjusts his spectacles and frowns in agreement. “You can almost taste the tension hanging in the air. This is the first time that an emperor of Niflheim has set foot on the Royal Citadel in decades.” 

Noctis scowls in response and clutches the windowsill to steel himself. As the entourage of vehicles gently pull forward and empty one-by-one, Noctis sighs impatiently. “Where is Luna?”

“She arrived earlier, to hold a private audience with King Regis.” Ignis answers smoothly. 

Noctis tears his eyes away from the scene below to glare at Ignis. “What? Why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

Ignis levels his gaze at him, “It seems likely that she wanted to avoid announcing her presence before the emperor arrived.” 

Noctis tears away from the window in a huff, but he stops walking before he can properly storm off in search of Luna. He wrings his hands together and stares down at his polished dress shoes. The dark three-piece suit he is wearing feels stiff and wrong, although it was tailored especially for him. The prospect of seeing Lunafreya face-to-face after twelve years is abruptly overwhelming. The written communication that they have sent back-and-forth has finally led to this moment of physical proximity. 

Noctis has seen her in pictures; she is beautiful and radiant. When her voice emanates from a broadcast on the radio, he always finds himself entranced by her words.

He is very fond of her – more so than anyone else in the world. 

“Noctis,” Ignis places his hands on Noctis’s shoulders and squeezes lightly. He turns to face the taller man, his hands still gripped tight at his chest. “Lady Lunafreya will be delighted to see you again. Don’t keep her waiting.” 

His voice is soft but stern, and Noctis exhales and nods. Ignis will not allow him to fall back into his anxiety induced panic. As a child, Ignis had taught him how to calm himself with breathing exercises and meditation. But after a long time, Noctis simply learned to disguise his shyness with a harsher exterior. A King cannot afford to be delicate, nor balk in the face of adversity. A King is expected to approach a challenge with intuition and confidence. 

So Noctis straightens his back with resolve and turns away to find his friend. 

\--

In the throne room, Lady Lunafreya speaks with King Regis alone.

“It has been a long time, your majesty.”

King Regis smiles softly, “Yes. Far too long.” 

“Is Prince Noctis here?” 

“Yes, my dear. He is here.” 

Luna’s eyes widen. She is visibly shaken by this new revelation. In her waking dreams, she has seen premonitions of the future. She has seen what happens in the upcoming signing of the treaty. Noctis is not supposed to be in Insomnia. The fact that he is present at all brings forth a tide of unseen challenges. She did not have time to prepare for this change of events. 

The King is unnerved by her silence. “Is something amiss? You seem worried.” 

Lunafreya regards him warily, “Noctis is in danger, your majesty.” 

Regis seems to deflate all at once as realization hits him. He settles back into the seat of the throne. “You have seen ill-tidings of this day.” 

“Yes, your majesty.”

“I am too old to fight in this war, I have no choice but to receive the empire and accept their treaty.” He rubs his hand over his face tiredly. “Even so, I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere, somewhere safe. I sent one of my glaive to see you there, but – it is not too late. I can ready an escort.” 

The fair Princess shakes her head sadly, “There is no time.” 

Silence reigns in the chamber for a moment. The air is heavy with unspoken truths. Meanwhile, Luna’s mind is racing. She needs to go to Noctis as soon as possible. 

“I am a fool.” The King states. “I should have sent Noctis away sooner.” 

“Do not despair, sire. It is my duty to protect the prince and see his destiny fulfilled. These twelve years have not changed that.” 

“And what of your destiny?” Regis asks quietly.

She smiles sadly, but her voice does not waver in its intensity. “My duty is my destiny, your majesty. I’m prepared to accept whatever may come to pass.”

\--

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue between Luna and King Regis in the throne room is taken straight from the movie.


End file.
